Being With Him
by BlackeuMisseu
Summary: "Falling in love is not a crime, but touching what's mine is such a big crime." - Cadis Etrama Di Raizel the Noblesse - A new protagonist entered the world of our very own Noblesse. What will happen, if these two different peole clash?
1. Prologue

**_Lonely_** is the most saddened word that you could ever learn, and the worst feeling that you will ever feel and encounter.

He's always there, at his room staring outside of his window. He lives in a mansion along with his loyal servant. His crimson hue orbs stares longingly, as it was impossible for him to leave his humble abode. He always feel so empty, even though he have a companion at the moment.

He feels like, his soul is incomplete and also his heart. Unconcsiously, he put his right hand to the place where his heart located. People are afraid of him, not totally but due to the title he have. He is a protector of the humans, he is called the **'NOBLESSE'**.

 _Giggles resonated the garden as a ravenette child runs away from her father, as they play tag._

 _"M-mommy! Daddy is chasing me!" She giggles, and release a quite high pitched voice squeal as her father caught up with her and carry her in his arms._

 _"Now, you shouldn't run like that darling. I don't want you to hurt yourself, okay?" Her father lightly scolded her, and she smile at him and kisses his cheeks._

 _"Yes, Daddy!" She beamed and hug her father's neck._

 _"I see, both of you are having fun, eh?" The Mother smiled at his daughter and husband pair as she approaches them._

 _"Of course Love, our little darling is being cheeky and it seems she's enjoying our game."_

 _"I noticed about that, so little darling. Did you enjoy playing with Daddy?" As she pats her daughter's head._

 _"Un! I did, Mommy!"_

 _"That's good, come on and let's get inside. I cannot afford to have the both of you being sick"_

 _"Aye, Ma'am!" As they both salute to their superior._

One soul, doesn't involves with only one person. It involves two, actually.

There's always a red string that attached to one's at their pinky finger. At each end of the red string, are the two opposite gender of people. They're soulmates in a straight explaination. They are meant to be and is made for each other as they both are, a perfect match.

No one can cut the thread that fate already made. No one can separate the two souls that is meant to be unite as one.

He glares at the man, gripping his wrist tightly and looking down to the man's eyes due to his captive is currently on his knees.

 ** _"Falling inlove is not a crime... but touching what's mine is such a big crime"_**

His voice seems calm but inside, he is seething in rage. Warm hands engulf him to a backhug and feel soft lips, as it kiss his nape. He instantly loosened the grip and calmed down by the gestures of his beloved.

 ** _"Let him go, Raizel. Let's go home, and rest."_**

She softly said from his back of her beloved, he slowly turned at her and cupped her cheeks so lovingly.

 ** _"I will, just for you My Love"_**

 **NOTE:**

As you can see, I added a Prologue, as I kinda want to add some introductions. As a promise, I will edit all of the chapters and revised this one and make long chapters, as long as I can.

JUST don't forget that, I am truly sorry for the wrong grammars. As well as the wrong spellings.

Enjoy READING!


	2. Chapter 1

"The red string of fate, always lead them to meet each other"

Raven locks swayed by the wind as she inhaled the air that lingers at the new country that she currently in. Her mouth twitch upward as it forms a smile, her emerald eyes shined brightly because of the new country's scenery welcomed her.

"South Korea, is sure a nice place. Okay! It's time to explore!" She beamed, and gripped her luggage and stroll it lagging behind her and start her new adventure.

"E-eh? A-am I lost?" The girl asked quitely to herself as she turn her head from left to right observing her surroundings.

"I-i didn't mean to ended at this state like this." She muttered to herself and tears swelling and slowly moisting her eyes. She gripped the hem of her shirt, and tugging her lower lip as she swallow a lump from her throat.

She continue her walk and suddenly stops at the big building infront of her. Her mouth suddenly agape and slowly observing the beautiful building infront of her. Her eyes, sparks at the new discovery as the gate suddenly opened and she took a stroll inside with her luggage.

Sitting in between Ikhan and Shinwu, the NOBLESSE, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel is just staring at the blackboard, where Mr. Park is teaching them. He cannot help himself but wonder, that after his sleep there are indeed so many new things happened.

He observe the people inside the room that Frankenstein referred as 'CLASSROOM' where the children are needed to teach some education in order to gain knowledge. He internally sigh, without any reason. He is there also at the school in a certain purpose. To learn the new culture of this new generation, in order to understand them and without misleading the situation.

While paying attention to the lesson. His heart suddenly clench tightly, he put his hand on the pleace where his heart located. The atmosphere became bright, the scent lingers the place became sweet. His body feels like its burning, but not in a very bad way, but in good way. Stomach fluttering because of an unknown cause, heart beating so fast as it taking its pace. He really doesn't know what is happening to him, moreover what's the reason why he feel this newly emotion or feeling.

Humming quietly to herself, skipping ever so lightly as she walk. She continue to explore the new building, and in current state she find herself at the big hallway. She was fascinated at the designs and the cleanliness of the place, its feels like she's in the different world. Very lost in her thoughts, a lone figure approaches her.

"Miss, what are you doing her?" A voice came from behind as the person asked her, she slowly turned as her raven locks swayed from her movement as she want to meet the person who asked her.

Emerald orbs meets Aquamarine. The person breath hitches as the aura around the intruder is seemingly so familiar, so similar to the person he served. His long blonde locks that reaches his shoulder as the beautiful aquamarine orbs stares at the girl. He silently scrutinizing her, she had a Raven locks that reaches her waist, a pair of emerald orbs that sames to captivate any being. A cute nose, a pinkish lips, she also had a beauty mark that rest at the right side of her face near her righr eye and had a petite figure, suddenly he cleared his throat.

"Miss, what are you doing in this building?" He asks softly to the girl, but suddenly the atmosphere became bright and the scent around the building, change to the scent of sweetness. He look around but found nothing, then as he look at the girl, he suddenly feel so nervous and at the first time, he didn't know what to do next.

Her eyes, suddenly became glassy and tears slowly falls freely down to her cheeks. Sniffing ever so lightly as her lips seems to pout.

"Mister, I'm lost." The only word came from the girl as she suddenly sat on the tiled floor of the hallway and cry, that make Frankenstein panic from the situation.

Clenching the fabric of the clothe he wear, he heard a melodious sound from a far. It's sound like crying, that make his heart hurt, not liking the tune of the melodious sound. He suddenly stand in his seat and without them noticing, he disappear from the room.

Crying sounds resonated the hallway, as the girl still crying her heart out because of the feeling of loneliness and a little bit of anxiety of being lost. Afterall, it is her very first time of being lost moreover, in a new country.

Frankenstein didn't know what to do as he looked down at the girl infront of him, crying as the tears seemed to shine everytime it shed and stream down her face. A sudden spike of aura appeared before them, as it facing Frankenstein's back.

"Frankenstein" a soft and velvet voice yet so manly. Frankenstein slowly turn his back, and meet the figure of the person he served, his master. Cadis Etrama di Raizel stands in his glory. The white uniform of the school suited him so well, his black locks gives him a manly and beautiful look. His crimson orbs seems to bore into Frankenstein's soul, as he stare of the servant infront of him.

"What is happening here, Frankenstein" he asked his loyal servant. Frankenstein bowed to his master and bit his lower lip as he looked at the ground.

"Master, I was just signing my paper when I suddenly feel a different spike of aura entered the school premises and I haunt the intruder but it seems like a lost girl found her way inside." He explained, Cadis Etrama di Raizel just nodded at the situation but the melodious sound didn't stop but it came softer.

He look over from the shoulders of Frankenstein to the girl that he's companion talking about. His breath hitches from the sight of the girl. Her emerald orbs meet his crimson ones, as he feel so in trance by the look. His heart flutters at the sight and it beats faster.

"What is your name?" The NOBLESSE asks, as he slowly approach the girl and matches the height she currently in, as she was seated at the tile ground. The girl just sniffled and tears still streaming down her face

"Mi-" she pauses and looked down to her lap, but nonetheless found her way to stare at him straight to his crimson orbs.

"Miyuki Cielo, is my name." Her beautiful voice reaches his hearing senses at the two of them never back down at staring each other.

'The fate lead them to each other from the very first time'

And it just began

Posted: **March 21 2017**

NOTE:

The first chapter is successfully being edited. Enjoy reading and unreveal the mystery.

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 2

"Her eyes always captivate me"

Smiling and humming as she sip a cup of tea that a kind Chairman served for her. She inhales the good aroma that the tea have, and continuously drink her tea.

"It seems like your enjoying the flavor of the tea I served you, Milady" Frankenstein stated as he place a cup of tea infront of his Master that is currently sitting across, Miyuki Cielo.

"Un! I really really like the taste, Mister Frankenstein! When I was in Japan, I only had Green Tea back then" she explained and smile at him

"J-japan?" He blinks as he asked her, but Miyuki only nodded at him.

"Un! I was born at Italy but I grow up and live most of my life in Japan. My father is a half Italian and half Japanese, while my mother is half Korean and half Japanese" Frankenstein just nodded and smiled at her, as he stand beside his Master.

"Is that so... Then, why did you come here in this country, Milady?"

Miyuki, sighed as she sat properly and play with her fingers. She looked and them shyly, that make Cadis Etrama di Raizel can stop looking at the sight infront of him.

"I want to be independent, and stop depending to my parents. I also don't want to be a burden to them, so I take some opportunities to find a country that I can settle down."

Raizel, only observes her but still listening to her problems. His eyes seems to follow her movements, the way she hold the cup and the way her lips form into a smile every now and then. 'She's so beautiful' All of his living years, she's the most beautiful being that he meet and encountered.

"Can you tell us, why do you have your luggage with you when you enter the school premises?" His velvet voice seems to send shivers through her spine.

"Well, I am looking for a place to live. It's quite hard to search in a country that you just visited, and the first time you set a foot on this land" she quietly says, and continuing drinking her tea.

"No place to stay? Might as well, search for a place-" Frankenstein was cut off.

"No need. You will be living with us" Raizel calmly stated as he, cross his legs and looked straight to her eyes.

"Us? Do you mean to ours, Master?" His aquamarine orbs becomes wide at his Master's decision. Raizel nod as a response to Frankenstein's question. While on Miyuki, she thoughtfully think and understand her current situation.

Eyes narrowing, while her eyebrows furrowed at the concentration that plastered on her face. She sighs, and closes her eyes, to find her inner peace.

'If I'm going to continue searching for a place to rent, I might end up sleeping on the street if I fail. But, I guess, this kind two Sires are kind enough to offer me a place to stay.'

Smiling at Raizel and Frankenstein, she stood up and bowed formally as a sign of gratitude at the offer.

"Thank you for the offer, please take care of me." Raizel just looked at her, his chest suddenly filled with warmth at the sight of her, smiling.

Fascinated and being awed by the beautiful living room that Frankenstein and Raizel have. From the ceiling to the furnitures, she's sure that it costs million. 'How rich are they?'

Raizel only chuckled softly at the expression she's making, whenever she stares at the furnitures, to the walls and ceilings. Even the carpet on the floor, she willingly kneeled and touch the fabric of the carpet.

"Milady, let me lead you to your room and please give me your luggage." Frankenstein offered, and give her a smile.

"O-oh? Chairman, please don't call me 'Milady'. Miyuki is already fine, I don't deserve such titles. I do not act as a lady, if I may add" she guffaws and playfully sent him and Raizel a wink. Frankenstein just chuckled and slowly carries her luggage.

"If that's what you want. Please do follow me, so you wouldn't be lost if ever that you want to explore the whole house" Miyuki just smiled at his kind gestures and look from her shoulder to give Raizel a gentle and soft smile.

The moon slowly illuminates her window pane, and also herself. Her expression is very peaceful and serene. Her breathing that might lulled someone to a dreamless sleep.

He stood in his glory, his figure almost shadowing her sleeping figure. His crimson eyes slowly soften as he stares at her. Lifting his right hand slowly caress her cheeks and softly kissing her forehead.

"My heart screams for your name at the very first sight of you. I'll do everything, just to stay by your side and to protect you. Sleep tight and sweet dreams, My Love"

A frantic screams resonates the whole residence, hurried footsteps and something falling might heard. Miyuki suddenly appears before Raizel's sight; eyes wide, hair being crazy and her uniform is carelessly cling to her body and panting hard as she ran out of breath.

"W-what?! It is still 6:30am?!" She just sighed and sit besides Raizel and slowly fixing her uniform and combing her hair neatly.

"Is your clock wrongly set?" His voice sounds like a melodious sound, she suddenly felt her face warming at the sound of his voice. Looking at him, with a tint of red on her cheeks and smile at him, she shyly nod at him.

"I think so, when I check my clock it says 7:35am. That's why I rushed at taking a bath and dressed up" she shyly admit, and scratching her cheek. Raizel just give her a small smile and caress her left cheek, she gasp slowly as she stares at him.

Their world, seems to stop as they seemed to be lost at staring each others' eyes. Then suddenly a sound of beeping interrupt them as Miyuki jolted and reaching her phone and slowly open the message. She abruptly stood up and sling her bag to her shoulder and reaches to Raizel's wrist and pulls him.

"Come on, school will start at 15 minutes. Lets go, we don't want to be late; do we?" She says and gives Raizel her genuine smile that made his heart to beat fast and flutters.

He just smiled at her and slowly holding her hand and linking their arms together as they walk, off to Ye Ren High School Academy.

Posted on: **April 5 2017**

NOTE:

Chapter Two is done already! I hope that you like this one, also I might edit this when I have time. I only used my phone in creating chapters. So I am not very aware in the wrong grammars and spelling that I make. I hope that you enjoy reading this one.

SEE YOU on the next CHAPTER!


End file.
